


Not Safe for 30 Days of Work

by Lilviscious



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of drabbles/one-shots for the 30 Days OTP NSFW Challenge starring Siwon/Kyuhyun and possible other Super Junior members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Table of Content

**Author's Note:**

>  

**Table of content** :

prompt | wordcount | rating

01\. Cuddles (naked) | 391 | PG-13  
02\. Kiss (naked) | 304 | PG-13  
03\. First time | 520 | PG-13  
04\. Masturbation  
05\. Blow job  
06\. Clothed getting off  
07\. Dressed/naked (half dressed)  
08\. Skype sex  
09\. Against the wall  
10\. Doggy style  
11\. Dom/sub  
12\. Fingering  
13\. Rimming  
14\. 69  
15\. Sweet and passionate  
16\. In public place  
17\. On the floor  
18\. Morning lazy sex  
19\. Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens  
20\. Your own kink  
21\. Shower sex  
22\. On the desk  
23\. Trying new position  
24\. Shy  
25\. With toys  
26\. Boring sex  
27\. Rough, biting, scratch  
28\. Role playing  
29\. With food  
30\. Whatever pleases you


	2. Cuddling (naked)

A sudden caress to his face stirs him from his drowsy state. Siwon shifts on the bed while opening his eyes and sees Kyuhyun watching him, resting atop his chest with his arms folded. He looks rather casual for a man who fiercely protested to spend the few nights off in their schedule together. Yet there he is, obviously enjoying the lack of obligations, expectations and most of all the lack of haste.

They didn´t rush to undress when they arrived at Siwon´s apartment, the man´s calloused hands exposing him almost diligently. Kyuhyun was silent while accepting the affectionate caresses and the light kisses that made him sigh in content. Tonight they were both tired, but not of each other. Once Siwon was naked as well, they lay down on the bed and kept each other warm with a mixture of gentle and intimate touches. Making love hadn´t come to mind with dark circles underneath their drooping eyes.

“I’m cold..” Kyuhyun murmurs as a draft shakes his body. He smiles somewhat smugly when seconds later two arms press him tighter to his solitary source of heat, Siwon’s half-lidded eyes closing once more.

“Always complaining” the man says quietly, carefully rolling Kyuhyun onto his back.

“Excuse me? I think you’re mistaking me for _you_ ” Kyuhyun replies cheekily, wrapping his arm around Siwon’s strong neck. His fingers play with the short hairs of his nape. The taller man opens one eye to give him a pointed look, but places his head on his chest not much later. He’s exhausted and longs for a good night’s sleep. Thankful that Kyuhyun decided to join him at his apartment tonight, he doesn’t prolong the teasing and reaches for his duvet.

His weight combined with his warmth offers Kyuhyun a sense of security that comforts him. He grunts simply to watch Siwon’s head move on his chest and enjoys pulling him from his slumber once more. He resists snickering when his lover whines. “Let me sleep” Siwon pleads, changing positions to allow them more comfort during the night.

“Fine, I’ll let you rest, only tonight” Kyuhyun says, smiling. He never expected to say such a thing, but how can he not obey when his lover, who is taller and broader and stronger and always bothers him with kisses and affection, looks so meek?

Therefore, he is too.


	3. Kissing (naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad the first two prompts of this NSFW challenge are somewhat innocent. This tickles my fancy (I love that idiom), because kissing it one of my turn ons as well. I warned you guys about the length of these chapters, so don't feel too disappointed or upset when I leave you guys hanging (which is what I enjoy doing anyway, harhar)

Siwon thinks it’s endearing the way Kyuhyun’s kisses turn sloppy whenever he’s naked. When he lowers his waistband and pulls the fabric down Kyuhyun's thighs, he hears his breath hitch and feels his tongue searching his more urgently.

“Are you nervous?” he asks curious when distancing himself. He suppresses a smug smile.

Kyuhyun is flustered by the situation and the question, not to mention Siwon’s obvious amusement.

“I’m don’t know what you’re talking about” he says feigning ignorance. He licks his lips, feeling a familiar, pleasant tingling sensation and longing for more of those delicately shaped lips. Siwon's are small yet firm, the gateway to the passion lurking on the surface all day until they are in the privacy of the man's apartment. One kiss ignites the firework, time and time again, although Kyuhyun will never tell. He can't tell him, doesn't want to tell, doesn't dare to tell, is too _timid_.

Siwon purses his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to Kyuhyun’s.

“Don’t get me wrong. I love how messy and wet you get” Siwon confesses.

It triggers an embarrassed groan followed by the disappearance of Kyuhyun’s face, his blazing hot cheek pressed against the curve of his neck.

Lips caress his shoulder, nipping at the skin leading to his neck. Kyuhyun exhales slowly at the sensual licking of his lover’s tongue at the hickeys he gave him earlier. Siwon gladly latters his entire body with lovemarks and every now and then Kyuhyun allows him to. While he refuses sternly, forbidding him to set his body on fire and melt his brain in the process, Siwon never loses spirit.

It’s important to uphold control, Siwon knows, but he has reached his limit by the time Siwon licks his way back into his pliant mouth, _Siwon knows_.

He mewls happily, drowning in his possessive kisses.


	4. First Time

“Wait-let’s talk this through.”

Siwon blinks in surprise only to sigh and lower himself to his bed once Kyuhyun manages to squirm away from underneath his barely clad body that yearns for more than the make-out sessions, the groping and the teasing. The frotting, the orals and handjobs are good but not satisfying.

Turning onto his back and pillowing his hands behind his head, he watches Kyuhyun’s tense form on the edge of bed they have been calling ‘theirs’ ever since Siwon stopped asking him to stay over and wakes up beside him either way. He is here willingly and knows Siwon isn’t going to force him.

“This is..” Kyuhyun tries stiffly.

“I know it’s our first time, what of it?” Siwon asks as casually as possible to make him see it’s a natural phase in their relationship.

Narrowed eyes glance at him shortly. “It’s **my** first time” he elaborates. Knowing he is in somewhat experienced hands is half the reason Kyuhyun agreed to dub this night as their first, the other half being his insatiable need to feel Siwon, all of him. Nevertheless he is anxious, aware of all that can go wrong and the things that come with it – embarrassment, pain, pre-ejaculation, and so on.

When Kyuhyun buries his burning face in his hands, Siwon raises his upper body resting his weight on his elbows. “Telling you it’s not my first time should make you realize I know what you’re feeling right now” he reasons and nudges Kyuhyun with his foot. “Awkwardness and pain aside, you will feel really good” Siwon says flashing him a confident smile. Kyuhyun’s body falls backwards, giving Siwon only little time to remove his legs. He sits straight and gives the blushing virgin a fond look. My blushing virgin, he thinks doting on Kyuhyun inwardly.

“Your first time.. felt good?” Kyuhyun asks him hesitantly.

“It felt _horrible_. Why do you think it was my first and last time bottoming?” Siwon asks jokingly, his misplaced sense of humour backfiring when a look of terror spreads on Kyuhyun’s face. He makes several wild gestures when the young man attempts to flee the room. Siwon catches him near the threshold, arms securing him against his chest. A soft chuckle resounds from behind Kyuhyun at the sight of his hands clawing at the wood.

“Let go, Kyunnie. I was merely joking” Siwon speaks softly, soothingly.

“This is **not** a laughing matter” Kyuhyun hisses angrily.

“I know, it was insensitive of me” Siwon replies with a kiss to his ear.

“It was.”

Neither of them move from the embrace. Siwon resumes his ministrations until Kyuhyun is leaning against him, hands fisting the pair of slacks riding low on his hips. The tip of his nose brushes against his neck and makes him sigh.

“Today, tomorrow, next week – I don’t care when, as long as you truly want us to” Siwon suddenly whispers to him. His body overheats immediately hearing his sincerity. He squirms and turns around, placing his hands against the man’s bare torso.

“Soon” he tells him, closing his eyes at the smile pressing to his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOON, you will get your true NSFW rated chapters SOON XD I’m testing your patience, aint I a meanie, hohoho!


	5. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I present to you: the real Choi Siwon behind the scenes.

He understands the endless interviews and practices are tiring. He understands that Kyuhyun needs time to pamper himself, but isn’t Siwon way better at that? Apparently not, because he lies in his bed alone and still feels a bit offended by Kyuhyun’s laughter when Siwon was deadly serious trying to persuade him to stay over tonight.

“I **am** sexy” Siwon mutters, refusing to believe his flirting didn’t even rouse an ounce of interest. Let bygones be bygones, he thinks, turning onto his side to perceive the empty spot on his bed. His fingers stroke the duvet, the coldness surprising him. This is the first time in three weeks that Kyuhyun’s not by his side. Now that his presence is gone it makes the night quite lonesome.

For years he was alone, pitying the other members of their boygroup, because there was a limit to spending time with so many men a day. Here he was alone, this was his temple of peace and silence. Stepping foot in this apartment revealed a side of the man that not many of his friends knew. In these four walls he wasn’t polite and charming; farting and burping and grumbling obscenities like any other man.

When Kyuhyun first witnessed this, he was stunned and positively surprised. The public perceived his lover as a gentleman, an Adonis, the perfect husband for their daughters. Spending most of the day with Siwon meant Kyuhyun knew better, but this he didn’t know, this _average_ side. Siwon didn’t even realize what he had done until he saw Kyuhyun pinching his nose with an amused grin.

“You stink!” Somehow he expected Siwon to smell like his cologne all the time. Obviously this was not the case and Siwon snorted at him. “Anyone would after tonight’s dinner” was the only thing he said in his defense, not bothered by Kyuhyun’s opinion unlike so many other situations where Kyuhyun’s thoughts were his first priority. In a way this blatant style of life suited Kyuhyun well, convincing him in staying – not to mention Siwon acted less obnoxious outside the apartment when Kyuhyun spent more time with him in it.

Siwon was overjoyed to hear the news of Kyuhyun moving in. He hadn’t stopped grinning for days, stressing the fact that he and Kyuhyun were going home after schedules. Kyuhyun feared spending more time with Siwon would be the death of him, but living with the man was unexpectedly easy. Siwon let him be if he asked him to, busying himself if Kyuhyun gave him the cold shoulder. It was remarkable how pliant Siwon was, up to the point Kyuhyun thought the man was falling out of love with him.

It took an entire sleepless night to convince him otherwise and they have been happily together ever since.

Kyuhyun’s warmth, scent and movement took some time getting used to, but they are registered in his mind. Siwon pulls Kyuhyun’s pillow to his chest, burying his nose there and taking a whiff of his lingering scent. He doesn´t indulge in erotic fantasies a lot, but lately he has been thinking about Kyuhyun a lot more in that sense. He wants to make love to him. That glorious moment has yet to come, but it doesn’t refrain Siwon from experiencing it, mentally.

It’s all there in his mind: Kyuhyun’s pale skin, covered with lovemarks and glowing red around his sensitive areas. His eyes, fluttering and pleading him for more, keeps his gaze as they move. His voice, throaty and high-pitched, praises him and guides him through the intense process. Kyuhyun asks him to be gentle. He pleads for more, his timid nature unable to withhold him from boldly voicing his yearning. In Siwon’s mind Kyuhyun transforms from a shy angel into a sassy vixen, spreading his legs for him with hands fisting sheets in ecstasy.

“K-Ngh!” Siwon squeezes his eyes shut, surprised and a tad disappointed by himself that he came so soon. His hand is slick on his cock, having pulled it out of his briefs without much thought and currently stroking lightly until his breathing evens out. “This is a problem” he realizes after a moment. If imagining Kyuhyun brings him to his peak so quickly, chances are he might finish before showing his lover the pleasure of making love properly.

Siwon rolls onto his back, resting the pillow on his chest while blinking drowsy eyes to his ceiling. He gives a sudden chuckle, head shaking a little at his worries. Surely if Kyuhyun forgave him his tendency of peeing in the shower, he will forgive him for pre-ejaculation as well.

“I only need to prepare a flattering speech.”


	6. Blowjob

It’s not much of a blow job, rather Kyuhyun submitting to Siwon’s forceful hips that drag his throbbing shaft down his throat with insistent thrusts. His neck aches along with his lips and eyes that have lost sight of Siwon’s blissful expression. Still he can hear the man’s erratic panting and he feels the muscles of the sun-kissed thighs he’s clutching contract.

An embarrassing squelching sound fills the room and sets his cheeks on fire. Kyuhyun tries to swallow around his cock to cease the unintentional noise, but finds Siwon’s movements increasing. The possibility that it turns him on is confirmed when Kyuhyun loosens his lips and adds his quickened moans to the symphony. Kinky?

It takes a lot of effort to keep his head from banging against the bed when it hangs of the side as it is. He wonders how he ended up taking Siwon's heavy cock upside down and recalls taunting him by licking his lips while rolling on the bed. Siwon's hands caught his shoulders and pressed him down, his straining arousal rubbing against his cheek. It was natural for him to part his lips.

Kyuhyun knows this is how Siwon likes it best however. He groans, feeling his own erection lying on his stomach dripping with precum. His tongue presses against the hot skin of Siwon’s shaft eliciting a frustrated growl from the man’s chest. Both his hands massage his inner thighs and ascend to Siwon’s balls, that are hanging low with semen waiting to erupt deep down his throat. Kyuhyun wants him to and encourages him by palming the sack. Hands slick of sweat rub and squeeze him to completion.

He misses the first few milky globs of spunk, pulling back and rolling onto his stomach in order to better swallow his reward. His swollen lips tighten around Siwon’s equally swollen head and he wiggles his tongue sending the man into an oversensitive frenzy. Kyuhyun smiles at the hands pulling his hair, removing him from the twitching, softening appendix.

“Fuck, Kyuhyun, don’t do that” Siwon breathes out cupping his face. Thumbs stroke his cheeks in appreciation. “Want me to return the favour?” he asks as he lowers to sit down before the bed, almost completely lowered to Kyuhyun’s eye-level. The younger man gives him a look that asks if he’s serious.

“Rather not. Ironically, you _suck_ at fellatio” Kyuhyun comments with a loud laugh at Siwon’s fallen expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsk, tsk, Kyuhyun, your hubby can't excel at everything!


	7. Clothed getting of

They arrive at a Choi event in a limousine, dressed in formal suits. Kyuhyun feels a little stiff, but Siwon works the expensive garments like he’s in his birthday suit. He looks dashing in his grey pants and jacket, his white dress shirt and cobalt blue tie. Kyuhyun has been told his similar suit, the black version, looks amazing on him as well. He begs to differ.

“We’re staying one hour” he tells Siwon after they politely smile at several guests.

“We’re staying as long as it takes to convince you you’re looking handsome” Siwon replies softly, eyes not meeting his as they search for one of the many people he wants to introduce to Kyuhyun tonight. The younger man grits his teeth, unable to show his displeasure properly while everyone is looking their way – looking at Siwon whose smile, dimples, and beckoning gestures are difficult not to notice.

“Mister Kim, it’s been a long time!” the man calls as they near a man of older age. Kyuhyun bows, shakes hands and learns he is one of the co-actors starring in Siwon’s movie back in 2010.

“Looking even more attractive than you did before, Siwon.”

“Ah, thank you. Ageing does us both well, you look hardly forty.”

Kyuhyun’s attention drifts away when the men indulge in pointless flattery. He has heard it all before and even though he agrees that his lover’s body and face are to die for: he doesn’t need anyone else telling him that.

“How old is Kyuhyun-ah?”

It isn’t so much the familiar tone that the older man uses when addressing him, but rather the interest he shows. Kyuhyun blinks wide, surprised eyes at the smiling man. At events such as these, Kyuhyun is pretty content in wandering along Siwon’s side, observing people and lingering in his shadow for as long as Siwon keeps himself occupied.

“Twenty-five, quite the stunning man, isn’t he?”

“He certainly is. Makes me wish I looked that good back in the day.”

“Ahaha! You must show me a photograph of you sometime.”

“Perhaps not, I can hardly compete with you, looking like a dynamic duo.”

Kyuhyun gives a well-placed smile that looks entertained and flattered. His face does feel a little hot, but the colour isn’t caused by their flattery. He places a hand on Siwon’s elbow and motions his head to the table with expensive dishes.

“Oh, that’s right. We have yet to eat – if you’d excuse us.”

They part with the older man and Kyuhyun turns around so quickly Siwon worries he might have hurt himself in the process. He nearly dashes away is it not for Siwon’s hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t need an old man’s _approval_ ” the youngster hisses when Siwon dips his head slightly towards him. “What are you, _my mother_? Stop flaunting me wherever we go” Kyuhyun complains.

“Well if my opinion doesn’t count, whose does?” Siwon retorts and Kyuhyun gets the nagging feeling he’s being lectured. He hears the underlying message: ‘shouldn’t my opinion be most important?’

“Believe me, Kyuhyun, you look striking, beautiful, gorgeous-“

“Stop it, not here” Kyuhyun interrupts him with shifty eyes and reddened cheeks.

Siwon pauses shortly, looking around and smiling charmingly at curious eyes. “Don’t I have the liberty to compliment my lover?” he asks in a more quiet voice. Kyuhyun elbows him slightly, intention not to hurt but to catch him off guard. It works, Siwon’s attention drifting from his praises to his arm. He’s almost offended by the rude gesture in public, but he takes notice of Kyuhyun’s lipbiting and fidgeting.

“Let’s not make a scene” the older man suggests, turning on his heels and striding to the other end of the room with his long legs. Kyuhyun glances at him before following like he always does. Being left alone in a room with wealthy, influential people is the least he wants.

His eyebrows knot together on his forehead when Siwon leaves the room entirely and strolls down a long corridor. He opens several doors curiously, disappearing in a room and leaving the door open for Kyuhyun. Once he enters the small conference room, Siwon is loosening the tie around his neck.

“What are you doing?” Kyuhyun questions him in confusion.

“Taking the scene elsewhere” Siwon answers, closing the door and pressing his own back against it.

“I don’t want to have that conversation here” his lover states with a sigh.

Siwon’s fingers slip from his tie, hands reaching for Kyuhyun’s and tugging him closer. He gathers the man in his arms and lets him squirm against him at the feeling of Siwon’s interest in him down low. Kyuhyun almost gawks at him, eyes sending accusations that go unnoticed or are ignored. Siwon can be terribly shameless when he wants to be.

“Comfortable as I am, I know you need reassurance. I simply don’t know any other way how to convince you” Siwon says running his hands up Kyuhyun’s back underneath his black jacket. He squeezes at the muscles in his shoulders, feeling how tense they are. “Why do you care so much about what others think anyway?”

Kyuhyun snorts loudly, pulling back slightly from where he’d been resting his hands on Siwon’s chest. He gives him a pointed look. “I don’t want to hear that from you – you took an hour in the bathroom fixing your hair.”

“Point taken, but at least I’m satisfied afterwards” Siwon counters pressing Kyuhyun’s hips against his firmly. “And I really, _really_ think you should be, too” the man adds, his voice lowering to a whisper as he leans down and presses a firm kiss to his lips. Whether his words and signs of affection are working, Siwon doesn’t know, but he smiles when Kyuhyun’s tongue appears to seek his. He runs one hand up to his nape, holding Kyuhyun in place as they deepen the kiss. His other lowers to the man’s ample bottom, giving a tight squeeze. The press of his hips makes both of them moan.

“Need I be satisfied with your looks or mine?” Kyuhyun asks slightly confused, panting a bit.

Siwon frowns slightly, already forgotten about his words after indulging in Kyuhyun’s lips. He shakes his head, saying: “either, both. You’re fine-looking every second of the day. Especially now..” Siwon tells him. His hand trails from his neck to his jaw, fingers sliding over his cheek and lips. Kyuhyun can most definitely feel how much Siwon likes the sight of him. He has the decency to look embarrassed, remembering they’re far from the privacy of their apartment. They are already rocking against each other however, the friction between them making his hands run down Siwon’s chest to his pants.

“We can’t afford to get these dirty, the exit is on the other end of the building” an already strained voice speaks when his hands grip Kyuhyun’s wrists. He scowls.

“So you rile me up only to leave me hanging?” Kyuhyun asks annoyed.

Siwon rolls his hips more strongly, locking the man’s hands behind his neck and settling his own on Kyuhyun’s ass. “Wasn’t my intention” he replies, lowering his lips to Kyuhyun’s ear where he nibbles and sucks on his earlobe until Kyuhyun’s motions against his front increase. ”Big fat liar” Kyuhyun moans, head rolling to the side. He lifts a leg, trying to wrap it around Siwon’s waist and failing. A hand keeps his leg in place, the warmth of his body scorching through the fabric. The frotting continues, Kyuhyun jerking his hips forward when Siwon’s other hand lowers underneath his rear and presses against his genitals.

“I’m going.. to soil the suit” Kyuhyun warns Siwon when the hand starts rubbing.

“No one will see” Siwon explains, teeth baring at the feeling of Kyuhyun’s hands pushing his jacket aside and attacking his nipples through his shirt. The grey fabric ruffles, trapped between the door and Siwon’s elbows.

“I don’t want to.. inside” the younger one groans at the contraption that is his pants. Despite his words he moves faster and manages to pull and twist Siwon’s nipples in ways that have his lover arching his back off the door.

Kyuhyun’s breathing hitches when the hand pressing up against his balls redirects the pressure in between his buttocks. Wide eyes stare at Siwon, their intimacy never including such dirty places, but the press of his fingers right there – where they shouldn’t be – feels kind of, really, very, good. Kyuhyun whines and bucks his hips, wishing their clothes are gone or at least less expensive or how about they aren’t at another stupid charity event but at their apartment instead?

“Want me to finger you, Kyu?” Siwon asks, his hot breath tickling Kyuhyun’s neck.

“F-?! I can’t believe you said such a thing” Kyuhyun pants, red-faced and embarrassed. His crotch is on fire, rubbing against Siwon’s obvious bulge with more vigor.

“It’s the proper term” Siwon replies, slightly embarrassed as well, but thrilled by his lover’s reaction. “You seem to like the idea” he breathes out, pressing against the fabric between his ass cheeks.

“N-!” Kyuhyun attempts a reply, word getting caught in his throat when he has to moan.

“No? Never? Next time? _Now_?” Siwon tries to guess the unspoken word, taunting the moaning mess representing his lover. The idea makes it difficult not to come in his pants. Kyuhyun experiences the suggestion exactly the same, but is too far gone to stop his jerking hips. He chants soft obscenities and clings to Siwon’s jacket when his hips stutter. He groans in pleasure and discomfort, a warm and slick feeling soiling his underwear. Kyuhyun lowers his hand to his front, feeling the fabric is slightly moist. What catches his eyes in a dark patch on Siwon’s front however and he can’t help but smirk.

“You came” Kyuhyun states, glancing up at the softly panting man whose eyes open with apparent effort.

“So did you” Siwon counters, groaning low when Kyuhyun’s hand pats his crotch.

“Yeah, but no one will _know_ I did” the youngster quips, guiding Siwon’s eyes down to the evidence created by their frotting. The older man covers his face with a frustrated sound.

“ **Shit**!”

“Siwon, language!” Kyuhyun laughs at the rare curse and his lover’s misfortune. He pulls back and watches Siwon take off his jacket, flinging the fabric over his arm and covering his front. “Here’s a soothing thought: you look even more sensual like this.”

Once he’s more at ease, Siwon runs a hand through his hair and grins slightly. “Right back at you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snickers loudly* Are you enjoying my slightly different version of Siwon? I know I am.


End file.
